Lost in Paradise
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Is life for the blue hero really as simple as it seems? Well none of that matters as Silver has to decide between remaining truthful to his new friends, or killing a child to save his world. A child, who is Sonic's younger brother.
1. Sonic's Secret

**Lol I've been playing Sonic 06 again now and it got me in the mood for writing. I think that game was judged a bit harshly. Yes it had its moments, (the loading and the kissing for ex.) but it was hardly as bad as people made it out to be.**

**Anyway. This... I guess is kinda a re-write of the game, but more fitted for Sonic being the main focus.**

**I'm planning on using a few characters from Sonic 06 anyway, so I guess we'll see how it goes.**

**Also, yes, Elise is in this story, but there is NOT a pairing between her and Sonic. In fact I don't think they'll be any romance thingy's... well maybe for the last chapter ;)**

**Well then. Enjoy and review please. I usually don't update without any reviews cus I'm not sure if it would be worth my time, so yeah.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

It wasn't long before the flash of blue wind died down and fell to the ground in a style of bravery and grace. Shards of metal rained from the sky, landing in the ocean. Steam from the explosion raised from the water as the giant, battle ship created waves that covered the front of the surface.

"I'll get you next time hedgehog" cried the Doctor as he hovered above in his Eggmobile. "I'll create an even bigger robot, one that will crush you to the very ground." His empty threats soon vanished along with himself as he grabbed his controls to fly himself away from the crowds of people throwing fruits and rocks at him.

Sonic the Hedgehog simply laughed, "That's what you said about this robot!" He yelled out, knowing full well that the victory was already his. He turned his back to the steaming ocean and faced the once angry crowd, who were no cheering and screaming with joy.

"Sonic that was amazing" cried the two-tailed fox as he flew towards his older brother. The red Echidna, who had watched from the crowd, approached his best friend and gave him a slap on his back, one that nearly knocked the hedgehog over. "Couldn't have done it any better myself" Knuckles mused, with just the slightest hint of pride in his voice.

"Sonic" a cheerful high voice screamed out as the lovely Amy Rose rushed up to her self-proclaimed boyfriend and grabbed him fiercely around his neck, almost choking him.

Sonic pulled himself away from the younger hedgehog and smiled at his friends and the grateful crowed with his world famous grin. "Heh, it was nothing" he boasted, rubbing his finger under his nose and wagging his hand through the air.

As he spoke, there were shouts and screams through the background, all cheerful and joyous. It all sounded to one thing; the cheering of Sonic's name.

His name was spreading throughout the entire land of Soleanna, sounding throughout the crowds of people who either stood near him, or on the other side of the city. The whole land was cheering the name that had just saved them from living a life with rubble.

And Sonic loved it.

The hedgehog proceeded to walk with his friends through the crowds, who stood out of his way in respect. He shook hands with whoever offered as he passed, and accepted all of the pats on the back, happy that they weren't as hard as the ones Knuckles gives.

He was stopped by a group of young boys, each one glaring challengingly at him with their arms folded. "You may have stopped Eggman destwoying the city, but I could have done it faster" the youngest of the group cheered. Sonic simply smiled. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the younger boy. "Well I guess next time I should give you a call and you can show me how it's done" he offered.

"Really?" the young boy screamed, bursting with excitement, until his friends suddenly glared down on him. "Oh yeah… I mean… that sounds weasonable" he finished, crossed him arms once more.

Sonic ruffled his hair before turning to walk away, along with his friends. As he did so, he saw everyone in the crowd move away and bowed their heads respectively. Walking through the crowds, along with her body guards and right-hand maidens, was the Princess of Soleanna.

She approached the four humanoids, a smile creeping to her face with every step she took. She stopped in front of the blue hedgehog, who had just saved her people, her city and her home. With that, the Princess cleared her throat, making sure that everyone could hear her.

"Sonic, I have no words to express how grateful I am to you and your friends for helping this country. No one would have been brave enough to do what you had just done, and for that we are eternally in your debt" the Princess announced. Her voice seemed to fly, and she made sure to face everyone, as if it wasn't just Sonic she was addressing.

Sonic however, couldn't help but show the little bits of redness in his face as he looked away from the Princess bashfully. "It was nothing, Princess" he repeated himself, forgetting about formalities.

The Princess lowered herself down to his height so she could see him face to face. She smiled softly, "Please, call me Elise" she whispered, keeping it between herself and Sonic. The blue hedgehog whispered the name to himself, making sure not to forget it, as Elise straightened herself back up. "As of this day" she announced to the city, "Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, because of the courage they've shown and the acts of heroism they have performed, and for saving this city, as well as all of you, they are now friends of this city. Whatever they desire, they shall be rewarded with!" She turned back to face the smaller creatures with a sweet feeling of glee in her eyes, "This shall be our way of saying thank you" she finished.

Her speech was met with a row of applauds and cheers as she reached to one of her right-hand maids and took from them a key she had been holding. She handed the key down to Sonic and gave it to him.

Sonic took the small key from her small hand. He smiled and thanked her politely.

As everyone cheered, including the Princess, Knuckles tapped Sonic's shoulder. "I've never really understood what the whole deal is with the key thing" he mumbled. "It's a key to the city knucklebrain" Sonic mumbled back. Knuckles scratched his head, "Ohhh… does it unlock anything?" he asked, staring at the fire-like key, as if it would tell him the answer instead. Sonic only shrugged, "I don't really know, although one time I got a key that unlocked every door in the city… Though I deeply regret using it" he said flatly.

Pretty soon, the Princess returned to her castle and the crowd had split apart. Sonic and his friends were finally able to walk around, free again. "Why, what happened?" Amy asked, as she held onto Sonic's hand. Her hand was tight against his, while he himself allowed his hand to remain loose; partially because he grip was so tight he found it hand to close his hand against hers, even if he wanted too.

"Let's just say, I've never been able to look at chocolate spread the same way again" the hedgehog shuddered. Tails looked away from him blankly; "ew" was the only thing he said.

His voice soon piped up again though, forgetting about the subject for the better. "Well I'm heading back to my workshop to look at a few of my blue prints. What about guys?" he asked his friends.

Knuckles shook his head and groaned, "The bat girl stole my Master Emerald again, so I'll be heading off to get that back" he said. Sonic simply laughed, "Boy, you really suck at your job knuckles" he commented. Knuckles jumped into a defensive battle pose, "Well it wouldn't happen so much if you didn't drag me along to your stupid adventures!" he argues.

Tails smiled, "Speaking of which, where you off to Sonic? Some other big adventure again?" the young fox asked pointlessly, as he already knew the answer.

Sonic paused a moment before forcing his hand out of his "girlfriends" bone-crushing grip. "You guys have no idea" he said with the largest of smiles. He gave a solute and winked at his adoptive brother. "I'll see you guys later" he announced, before speeding away, creating a gush a blue wind behind him.

"Sonic! Wait up!" Amy screamed as she tried to catch up to him, already knowing that her attempts where useless. Sonic was probably already far away, fighting bag guys, saving people, just basically spending another day in paradise.

Sonic ran at a slow and steady pace as he glided through the forest. Nighttime had already settled, so he had to use his incredible memory to find his way past the trees. Luckily though, he had run this way many times before, and knew the route like the front of his shoes.

He didn't feel the need to go very fast; just an easy jog would do him fine. He wanted to enjoy the fresh air, and the cool calming breeze through the night, just for a while longer. But all good things had to come to an end at some point.

Sonic slowed down even more to a speed which he hated as he reached a fairly small cottage, made up from the ground with wood and brick. It was the only home in the forest, surrounded by nothing but trees and a small stream that flew by. It wasn't that far from the nearby town, but it was out of sight and hidden from everyone. It was exactly what he needed.

Though, for the moment, he didn't feel the same way as he had then. Sonic stood to a complete stop and stared at the house… the home, as he was supposed to call it. But… it just didn't feel like one, not anymore.

The blue hedgehog looked down to the ground, taking in as much breath as he could, hating every second of this. He didn't have a choice though… he had responsibilities that he could not ignore. Though, times, it seems tempting. Sonic ran his gloved hand through his smooth head of quills, and with that he took small steps forward until he was at the front door.

He pulled a key out from under his glove and fitted it to the key hole. "I'm back!" the hero announced as he opened the door and let himself through. As soon as the words left his lips, a red cat, the same age as him pushed past him and ran to the door.

"Sherry?" Sonic called out questionably to her. The girl stopped and turned to face him, "Forget paying me, you need all the help you can get! They are your trouble now!" she yelled angrily before running away into the forest.

Sonic blinked twice before sighing and closing the door. However, as soon as that happened, two younger hedgehogs ran up to him and jumped at him, another little hedgehog simply waddling behind them. "Sonic!" they each screamed with excitement and joy. Sonic smiled tiredly as they hugged his legs. "Hey guys" he said, picking up the youngest of the children who was only three years old, "Hello beautiful" he said the small purple hedgehog before kissing her cheek. He looked back at the other two on his legs "What have you been doing to Sherry?" he asked. The eldest of the three, a seven year old pink girl, spoke up before the other's had a chance, "She was being mean. She wouldn't let any of us have a sweet, even though we hadn't had one all day! So Sammy threw up on her" she chimed.

Sonic looked at her disapprovingly, "Sonia! Sherry is a nice girl, why would you let your brother do that? Where is Sammy anyway?" he asked, looking at his younger brothers and sisters. His younger brother, James, pointed towards the living room. "Their playing games. Michel says that I'm not allowed to play with him because I always cheat! I don't cheat, I bend the rules…", "Sonic, guess what I learned today. You'll love this, look, look, look!" Sonia shouted, grabbing his arm. At the same time as both Sonia and James were talking, the three year old girl, Elizabeth grabbed his ear in a death clutch and started crying as he tried to pull away.

"Okay, kids, calm down" he said, trying to push past them and comfort the child in his arms. Sonic walked into the living room along with his three younger siblings, where he was greeted by three more.

"Sonic!" two more of his brothers cried, as they ran to him and grabbed his legs, just as their other brother and sister had. The last remaining brother remained seated on the sofa, waiting for his turn.

"Did you go an adventure again? Did you save the world?" one of the twins asked. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his sister. "Well duh! He wouldn't be here if he hadn't!" Sonia yelled. "Shut up!" Michel yelled, pushing his older sister, this was only followed by Sonia pushing him back.

"You two, stop fighting!" Sonic yelled, only for his order to be laid upon deaf ears and resulting in making the youngest of his family cry even harder. "No, no, I'm sorry, don't cry" he said, turning back to Elizabeth. "Sonic…" a whiny voice cried, "I don't feel so good" young Sammy whined while clutching his brother's leg and looking green in the face. "Sammy don't you dare throw up on me!" Sonic said strictly.

All the while, six year old Manic simply watched his brother struggle with the rest of his family from his comfy place at the sofa. His light blue bangs flicked down in his face, which he brushed away with his hand. He didn't bother fighting for the attention of his brother like the rest of his sibling did; he knew it was a losing battle. So would just wait… like the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that…

Sonic placed Elizabeth down to the floor; she wailed in protest and raised her arms to him, telling him to pick her back up, but Sonic was too busy for that.

The dark blue hedgehog picked Sonia up from her brother and placed her on the "naughty chair", as he called it. "It was Michel's fault! Why should I have to sit her?" she screamed. "Because you're the one who started shoving fist!" he yelled back, a little harsher then he probably should have. He left the sulking girl where she was and went back to his brothers. He gave Michel a kiss on his sore cheek, but at the same time Sammy said he was going to be sick. Sonic quickly got out a bucket, ignoring the sudden failed grab of his baby sister's arms as she wanted attention, and also ignoring the fact that Sonia had left the naughty chair without permission. He gave the bucket to his brother and left it to him.

The ringing noise of crying was getting to him as finally gave in and picked her up. "Oh come on, stop crying" he pleaded, rocking her gently. Sonic turned to unorganized family and addressed them all. "Has anyone had any tea yet?" he asked. They all said the same thing, "no." Sonic's eyes dropped with disappointment, "Okay… well has anyone done their homework yet?"

Instead of getting the response he wanted, he got the response he expected.

"It's too hard"

"I need help"

"Homework stupid"

With a free hand, he slapped his forehead. "Okay, okay... Umm… Everyone get started on your homework, I'll put the tea on and while I'm waiting I'll come help you, okay?" he asked, his eyes already starting to droop after a long day.

"I want pasta" "I want chips" "I want…"

Sonic could only stare at his brothers and sister as they each yelled out what they wanted. "He rubbed his head and looked away, "Okay fine. Just… get started on your homework.

Time passed and tea was finally done, along with a large pile of homework, some of which he even wondered if it belongs to any of his siblings at all. But he endured it, along with a lot of tears from his brothers thinking they weren't smart enough, putting his sister on the naughty chair for making fun of his brothers thinking they weren't smart enough, having to bring in more naughty chairs for his brothers for making fun of their sister for being on the naughty chair, up unto when his brothers and sister started arguing over which chair they got. He stopped helping after that.

But at last tea was made, and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the greatly cooked food that they had each asked for in advance. Sonic himself however, was in the kitchen, feeding Elizabeth in her high chair with spoonfuls of mushed up Granny's Sunday Dinner baby food; sometimes he even took a few bites himself.

With tea finally done, and homework out the way, Sonic was now on with the hardest job of all.

Bedtime.

"Everyone, go to bed **Now**!" Sonic screamed as he watched the kids run around the house in a riot. Not wanting to deal with this much more, he used his world famous speed to catch each one of his siblings a put them into their rooms.

"We need a story!" Sammy complained as he and his three brothers refused to go into their beds. Sonic, already trying to keep a hold of a screaming Sonia, gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you a story when you get ready for bed!" he yelled back.

He slammed the door and dragged Sonia, who was already crying, into her bedroom and dropped her on her bed. "Sonia, grow up! Your seven years old, you should be more responsible than this!" Sonic said with a hard voice. Sonia didn't listen though, "I hate you" she screamed at him. Before he had chance to close the door on her though, "Wait, if I get ready for bed can I have a story too?"

Sonic sighed, "Yes, just go put your nighty on, I'll be right there."

With that, Sonic picked up his little sister Elizabeth and tried to take her to her bed, but she wasn't having it either. "Come on! Please! I'm begging you to stop crying" he whined, cradling his little sister.

"Sonic?"

The older hedgehog turned around to see one of his brothers, Manic, standing right behind him with a small timid smile. Sonic smiled back, "Hey little bro, I thought you went to bed?" Sonic said, slightly hinting. Manic looked down sadly and scratched his ear, "I never got to hear about your adventure today… you said you'd tell us but you never did" he mumbled.

Sonic's face dropped. Manic always loved hearing about his adventures; he was the most interested out of all his siblings. He would love to spend all day with Manic, showing him the world and talking about the experiences he had… but there just wasn't enough time. "Manic… I'm so sorry, I know I keep forgetting but… Come here" Sonic said, some cheerfulness slowly regaining in his eyes as he placed an arm around his little brother while being careful not to drop the other child already in his arm.

Sonic pulled out a small key from the back of his quills and handed it to his younger brother. "There you go, to add to your collection. Now that, is the key of the city to Soleanna. And I promise, I will tell you everything about what happened today before you go to sleep, okay? Just let me sort out your brothers and sister first" he said drowsily, sleep was already getting the best of him.

Manic stared at the fire-like key in his hands, a smile upon his face and glee in his hazel eyes. "You mean it?" he asked. "Absolutely" Sonic confirmed. "Now go on, off to bed" he said before winking at his little brother, then walking away.

Manic watched his brother walk away with his little sister before quickly rushing to his bedroom. He threw the door open and switched on the lights. Manic loved his room more than anything, granted it was the smallest room in the house, but it was his, and he didn't have to share it with his brothers. He took off his shoes and grabbed a large baggy T-shirt and put it on. He placed the key on a hook on the side of his wall, where he had an assortment of different keys he had been collecting for years as a hobby. Many of them were from Sonic, that he gave him from his adventures… adventures Manic would one day have too.

The young hedgehog crawled into his bed and propped up his pillows. He pulled the covers up to his chest and stared at the door that was opened a jar, waiting for his big brother to come.

Sonic closed the fairytale book quietly and watched as his little sister Sonia slept peacefully, her body slowly rising and falling under her soft purple covers. Sonic leaned over her and planted a tiny kiss on her forehead before standing up off his chair and walking to the door.

The hero walked along the hallway where he saw his three other brothers fast asleep in their beds also. He closed the door gently on them, and proceeded further down the hall.

His little baby sister, fast asleep in her crib, warmed his heart as he made sure the night lamp was on. If she woke up without the lights she would end up crying, and that was the last thing he needed.

Lastly, he approached the smallest room on the hall way, Manic's room. He opened the door and walked in, with just enough energy left to tell one last story for the night. As he walked into the room, his shoulders dropped and his face saddened. Manic was already asleep in his bed.

Sonic placed a hand on his forehead and groaned. He let down his little brother again. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up a bit higher and planted a kiss on Manic's forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door tight.

Being the last one up, Sonic walked back down to the living room and walked to the large mirror above the fire place. He held in his hand a packet of wet wipes and pulled one out of the pack. With it, he wiped the makeup off his face, mostly where his eyes met his mussel, to reveal the black circles under his eyes, the circles that hadn't let him since then…

Sonic looked down on the mantle place and stared at the many framed photos. There was one that seemed to always catch his eye though. The photo of a black male hedgehog, who had his arm around a young and beautiful purple hedgehog, her stomach was big and swollen. The female had both of her arms wrapped around a small, happy looking child, no older then twelve years old.

Sonic stared at his younger, happier self in the photo. Things had changed so much since then… he could hardly believe how quick they had…

No, now what not the time!

Sonic walked away from the photo, wanting his mind to be rid of it. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a few blankets and pillows. He placed them down on the sofa and made himself a small bed.

Four bedrooms were all they had in this house. Three of his brothers already had to share the biggest. His sister Sonia got her own room because she was a girl, but as for Elizabeth, well she didn't actually have a bedroom. Sonic had to empty out the cupboard and pull a few things down to make her fit in along with her baby stuff. As soon as she was a bit older she would have to move in with Sonia he supposed. And then there was Manic. He had his own bedroom due to the fact that he was the only one willing to sleep in that room. The other boys were fine sharing a large one then being alone in a small one. There was a better chance of monsters eating you that way.

So as for Sonic, he didn't have anywhere. Every night he would make sure everyone else was asleep and then make himself his own place on the sofa.

It was either that or the master bedroom…

Sonic sat down on the sofa and stretched down to take off his shoes. He lifted the blankets up and crawled into his make-believe bed, tossing and turning until he was comfy. Then finally, after a long, long day of many, Sonic was finally able to get some rest.

That was until he felt the blanket lift and small figure climb on top of him. Sonic groaned and turned onto his back, "Sammy go to bed" he moaned. But he was once again ignored as the four and a half year old had already made himself comfy on his big brothers chest.

Sonic didn't fight it. He held his brother close to him and finally let the sleep take over, as he had so badly wanted it too for hours now.

Yep, just another day in paradise.

* * *

**Poor Sonic, such a hard life :(**

**Remember, if you want the next chapter then I want a review.**

**Compromiseation people xx**


	2. Silver and Shadow

Darkness was creeping throughout the world. Masses of destroyed buildings appeared everywhere, all surrounded by lava and fire. The reason? Iblis.

There was nothing the silver hedgehog could do though. Iblis was powerful, strong, invincible… He had been fighting with that creature his whole live, he watched friends and family die in vain to stop him, but nothing did. Silver the Hedgehog made it his life's purpose to stop Iblis and free the world from darkness. But he didn't even know where to start, or what could be done.

But he had to find a way… he had too.

Silver, using his Psychokinesis, floated around the hot molting lava and landed on a small area of undestroyed rubble. Silver doubled over as he had to take a moment just to breathe. He stared at the lava, where Iblis had just been only moments ago. "Well… that stopped him for now" he smiled lightly to himself. His smile was short lived though as he quickly turned to anger instead. He fisted the wall, causing dust to fly as he did so. "It's not fair!" He started to yell. "No matter what I do it never ends! I can I completely destroy Iblis?" he questioned himself in spite.

Silver could only lower his head with disappointment, not knowing fully what else he could possibly do. Until a voice, that is, made him think a little differently.

"That depends on how far you are willing to go" the deep, gruff voice replied.

Silver turned his head back and forth, looking for the owner of this voice. He found it, a black and grey hedgehog, standing high on the tops of the buildings looking down on him. Only one thought came to his mind as he stared at the streaked hedgehog though.

"Shadow?" the 14 year old questioned.

The other did nothing. "So your paths have been crossed before? Well then you should know that Shadow would also want the world to be freed from darkness, just as you do" he spoke.

Silver strained his eyes to see him properly. He had known Shadow from previous time travels, when he had gone back in order to bring peace to his time, a mission that sadly had failed. However, staring at the other hedgehog, he knew that this wasn't Shadow.

"Who are you?" Silver demanded, wanting to gain at least some control. The other simply laughed, "My name is Mephiles, I'm a friend" he said. He spoke through a sealed mussel, lacking anything that resembled a mouth. Silver couldn't help but shudder. The young hedgehog ignored it though; there were bigger problems at hand. "How do you know Shadow?" Silver asked, his voice was still demanding, but it was also filled with wonder.

Mephiles stared at him with unblinking eyes. "I just said that I could help you destroy Iblis… and that is the question you're asking me?" he mused.

Silver's eyes widened, "You can really help me?" he prayed. Every part of his body told him not to trust this guy, the gleam in his eyes was enough to send someone running, but he was desperate, he needed any help he could get to finally put an end to Iblis.

Silver clenched his fist and breathed deeply. "How can you help me?" he yelled, trying to sound as determined as he looked. Mephiles remained emotionless, but waved his hand through the air "I believe you're familiar with… Sonic the Hedgehog."

Thoughts ran through Silver's mind, but he kept them quiet and simply nodded, signing for Mephiles to carry on.

Mephiles jumped from his spot at the top of the wrecked building and landed on the same level as Silver. He slunk towards him in a zombie-like way. He was mere inches away and Silver felt the need to back up. Mephiles stared at him once again. "There is a secret, only Sonic knows… it's this secret that awakens Iblis and breaks the seal that held him" he informed.

Silver blinked and scratched his head. "A secret? I don't understand… what does Sonic have to do with Iblis?" he asked, not wanting to waist any more time with pointless limericks or anything of the like. Mephiles remained motionless, yet pulled a Chaos Emerald from out of his back quills. He held onto it tightly.

"Sonic has nothing to do with Iblis. It is someone else, someone who shares Sonic's DNA, and also… some of his powers" Mephiles said slyly. He walked around Silver as if he was testing him, seeing how long it would take for the hedgehog to snap.

Silver, however, had different ideas. "Tell me what I should do!" he ordered, still not fully understanding what Mephiles was talking about.

"Here" Mephiles said, handing Silver the purple Chaos Emerald. The silver hedgehog took the emerald with an unsure look on his face as he waited for more information. "In order to save the planet, you will need to kill this person" the black animal said, pointing to the emerald.

Silver held the gem close to his face and stared into it. Shrouded with fire, he saw a small, light blue hedgehog, with amber coloured eyes. "You want me to kill a child!" Silver yelled horrified. He pulled the Chaos Emerald away from his face as if it would change the situation.

Mephiles took the emerald from him and walked wondered around through the dark. "Sonic has a gift… not just the gift to run fast, but an even more powerful gift! A gift, that could control the very essence of life and death, time and space, everything, and all just within a thought in his mind. He's learnt to control it though. However…"

Mephiles stopped walking and looked back at Silver, "That child has the same gift, but neither he nor Sonic knows it. But come midnight of the day of the Sun God's festival, at the old Soleanna lab, the child's gift will be unleashed. Iblis will be freed. That is why you… must kill him."

Silver could only shake his head and turn away. "I want to be rid of Iblis from the world… but killing a kid to do it… I don't know if I can" he said, already battling with his own feelings of guilt.

Mephiles was quick to step in, "The child will die anyway. His power came so fast and strong, his mind burnt up right after destroying the only people that could save him" he answered. Silver looked down with his eyes, "Sonic" he murmured to himself. "But think…" Mephiles started once again, "how many children's deaths did his actions cause? How many family's had died because of him? Look at it this way Silver… You may be killing a child, but you are saving millions by doing so."

Silver didn't know what to think… it didn't seem right! How did this kid even get such a power? Of Sonic? Was this his son or something?

Regardless of the questions in his mind, Silver knew he had no other option. He had to stop Iblis.

"If I kill this child, Iblis will be destroyed, right?" he asked, wanting to hear it confirmed.

Mephiles nodded his head. "I will take you three days before the festival of Soleanna. Lead the child to the old abandoned lab on the day he would have unleashed Iblis. Wait until midnight precisely, then you must end him" the darker hedgehog instructed. He opened his arms, as a large purple light shrouded him and Silver.

"Wait! Why do I have to wait?" Silver quickly asked. Mephiles stared at him then answered, "Because it will be the only chance you will get."

With that said Silver could feel his whole body slipping away, fading fast and losing sight of Mephiles. "Wait I don't-" he started. However, the last thing he heard was "Seek out Shadow. He will help you" before everything turned to black.

Silver cried out as he felt himself land on something soft with a thud. He moaned, feeling his body spread out onto the ground and a sore pain in his head. He carefully sat himself up, holding his forehead as he did so. "I have got to get the hang of time travel" he mumbled to himself.

Silver shook his head before taking in his surroundings. It was dark, but it looked like he was in some kind of forest. There were plenty of trees around, and a lot of grass too. There was even a small stream nearby. He was completely taken away by the simplicity and beauty of it all that he forgot about his mission.

"Whow" he mused, standing up and walking with slow steps, taking in every moment he could get.

"Hardly the best place for sightseeing"

Silver quickly turned his head and found himself facing none-other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow" he exclaimed. It was at that moment he remembered his mission… and what he had to do…

"What are you doing here?" the black hedgehog asked, folding his arms and looking like he really didn't care.

Silver froze. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of the right words to say. The last thing Mephiles said to him was "Seek out Shadow. He will help you"… but what was he going to say? Hey come help me kill an innocent child because a creepy double of you said he was going to destroy the world? Silver even struggled to believe it himself, but he had no other option than to trust Mephiles. But at the same time Silver knew Shadow, not well enough to class him as his best friend, but enough to know that Shadow would be less than willing to help kill a child.

What could he do?

"Well?" Shadow's voice interrupted impatiently. Silver's head snapped up and stared at him. "Oh right, sorry. I just… Shadow I need your help" he said slowly.

Shadow uncrossed his arms and moved his body to his direction, waiting for him to carry on. Silver could only breathe slowly. He was thinking so hard of what to do that it took him a while to speak. But finally, "I learned a secret of the past. The last time I was here I tried to save the world in order to prevent Iblis from being awakened. But the only way I can do that is by destroying the one that awakened him. I need to destroy the Iblis Trigger at midnight on the day of the Soleanna festival" he announced, a little triumphant as he spoke.

Shadow stared at him with cold red eyes. "I see. That's in three days time" he informed. Silver could smile slightly at what he said,_ so Mephiles is telling the truth…_

His thoughts were interrupted though as a small slash of rain dropped onto his nose. "What's happening?" he quickly exclaimed, jumping into his defense mode and preparing his powers. Shadow simply shook his head and walked past him. "It's raining you fool" he said with slight irritation in his voice. The last thing he wanted was to go on a mission with someone who would freak out over the smallest of things. However, he had heard all about Iblis from the last time he and Silver met, he knew how serious and powerful that creature was. The world was at stake and there was no time to waist.

The rain came down a lot harder than before, drenching the two completely. "I've never seen anything like it" Silver began musing. Shadow slapped his shoulder to gain his attention. "If this is as serious as you say it is then we'll need help. Iblis is powerful and I doubt it if this "Iblis Trigger" was anything but. Sonic is usually the one who deals with these kind of mission, we'll recruit him and start location the Trigger" Shadow said as he started following the now muddy path that ran through the trees.

Silver followed after him. "I thought you didn't like Sonic though?" he question, now starting to wonder if his little "plan" was going to work after all. Shadow carried on walking, "No doubt the guy gets on my nerves with his happy-go-lucky attitude and his constant need to annoy me. However I have a very deep respect for him, he cares enough about others then he does about himself, and I hate to admit it but he has saved my life more than enough times… We're friends, I guess" he admitted unsurely. He really did hate to admit it, but the blue hedgehog had seriously earned a lot of respect from the older one.

Silver couldn't help but smile a little. "No kidding? Heh, and the last time I saw you guys you were trying to push each other off a cliff" he laughed a little.

Shadow stayed silent as always though. Silver then noticed how cold the rain actually was as he hugged his arms. "Hey Shadow, is there anywhere we can stop. The rain is freezing here" he complained. Shadow shook his head, "What, and the rain is hot fiery rocks where you come from?" he mocked slightly.

Silver paused for a moment, "Well… yes."

The two hedgehogs kept walking along the path, as they did so the rain fell harder while the wind blew stronger. The whole sky was lit up by the strokes of lightning while the air filled with the voices of thunder. The two were caught in the middle of a rain storm.

"Shadow!" Silver quickly called out, feeling his fur being pushed back with the wind and the rain drops stinging his eyes. Shadow placed a hand over his eyes to protect them from the wind and the rain. He looked around for anything, anything to keep them warm and dry.

And he found it.

"There" Shadow cried, pointing towards a small cottage in the middle of the forest from the distance. The wooden house looked strong as the wind and the rain bounced from the reinforced walls, having no damageable effect on them. There were also lights on in the house that made it look really warm too.

"Come on" Shadow yelled, running towards the small house, Silver was quick to follow. Shadow had to run at a slower pace though, thanks to the rain the jets in his shoes wouldn't flare, reducing him to slightly above average speed. But it got him to the house, and that was all he cared about.

He and Silver quickly ran to the porch, grateful to have at least a small bit of shelter from the porch roof that covered them from the room. Shadow banged his fist on the door, not wanting to spend any longer outside.

However, the two started to get second thoughts, because as soon as Shadow banged on the door all they heard from the other side was an assortment of screams and cries. They could hear the sound of children, screaming that there was a murderer at the door of something, and then there was nothing but crying after that. Apart from an angry voice yelling at everyone… a voice that was all too familiar for Shadow.

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned under his breath, Silver only looking at him blankly "huh?"

As if to confirm his suspicion, the door opened fast and fiercely, which reviled none other than the blue blur himself.

"What?" Sonic screamed as he opened the door, his eye twitching furiously, his teeth gritting restlessly and his fingers clutching the door frame sharply. He hadn't even noticed that it was Shadow and Silver who stared at him with wide and startled eyes.


	3. Happy Families

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time. I get so easily distracted by other story ideas that I keep forgetting to complete the ones I've started already :/**

**Oh well, I guess I'll be mixing this one with my Scooby Doo story.**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed :)**

* * *

If there was ever an extent to portray an awkward silence, then this was the mother load. Neither one of the three hedgehogs could find the words that needed to be said. This was enough to make the fasted thing alive feel a wave of anxiety as the other two stared at him.

Not wasting more time, Sonic stepped out of the home and shutting the door behind him tight, blocking out the loud noises passing through. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked sternly, while leaning his frame against the entrance, as if already forbidding them from going inside.

Shadow turned his head towards the younger time traveler, who shivered from the cold, reminding Shadow of their purpose. The black hedgehog turned back to the blue blur who waited impatiently for an answer. "We were in the woods when the storm came... What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, folding his arms and raising his brow in a suspicious manner. Sonic paused for a short moment, he looked down to the ground and swallowed knowing that his answer was limited. "I-I live here" he confessed lowly.

The ultimate life form stared at him, his mouth was drawn slightly a gap with an unattainable confusion. Sonic, catching his gazed, squinted his eyes to glare at him. He held his hands behind his back and pushed himself further into the door.

Silver was bewildered. His hands hung closely to his arms while his teeth clattered together, he had never felt this cold his life as he shivered from the wind and oncoming rain. A flash of lightning made him flinch while having no seeing effect on the other two as they stared each other down silently.

Feeling that he couldn't take much more of the cold, he spoke up; "Come we come in?" his nervous voice rang, braking the silence. Sonic turned his attention from his old rival and stared at the time traveler. "Didn't you go back to the future?" he asked, trying to chance the subject. "Uhh" Silver exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable and unsure on how to explain the story. Luckily Shadow intervened, "Faker the storm isn't going to ease up any time soon, plus there are urgent matters that we need to discuss, the fate of the world depends on this" he stressed in the serious manner that was forever his.

The blue blur was taken back by this as he let his shoulders drop slowly, he moved a few steps forward from the door and stood upright, "What happened?" he asked. Shadow turned to Silver and nodded his head as if signaling for him to explain. The time traveler looked at him puzzled, until he realized that he hadn't actually explained the whole story and he was the only one who knew what the situation was. How could he possibly explain it all now though, even he still felt funny about all the details. He more or less just relied on instinct...

He watched as the two waited for him, neither of them looked happy about waiting outside in the cold either- Then it suddenly hit him.

"I can explain everything, only it's kind of a long story, and you really need to know all the details. Can we please go inside? I feel like my tail is about to fall off" he asked once again, grabbing his arms and shivering as the harsh wind blew. The other two finally realized how cold it really was, and he knew perfectly well that it was not in Sonic's nature to let them freeze to death.

The blue hedgehog felt like a spotlight had just been placed upon him. He looked at the wooden door, contemplating on what he should do. Under any other circumstance he would have already brought them in by now, whether they wanted to or not... but... for now he wasn't sure if he could risk it.

"Faker, this is really important" Shadow pushed, knowing Silver wasn't going to talk unless they were out the cold. The said hedgehog could only feel his hopes rise as the blue blur brushed his fingers on the door knob.

A long second later and Sonic gave a sigh and bowed his head in defeat. He had no other option, how could he call himself a hero if he left his friends outside to freeze.

"Okay, you can come in" he breathed lowly. With that said he opened the door and walked inside, holding it open for the other two.

"What was that about?" Silver whispered to the older one, presuming he would have the answer. Shadow could only shrug, he didn't have a clue either, before they both walked into the house.

As soon as Sonic closed the door behind them, Silver instantly smiled. The warmth was amazing! It was like being snuggled into a duvet while sitting in front of the fire while snow feel outside. The air wasn't boiling hot like he was used to, with gushing winds of heat and fire, so hot that it made his fur feel like a burden on his back.

It wasn't nothing like he was used to, this was actually nice... Sure as hell was noisy though!

Shadow quickly shook the water from his fur before his ear twitched with irritation. "What the..." he exclaimed briefly, taking a moment to listen; it sounded like children?! Children that were laughing, crying, screaming and doing everything else that annoyed him.

Sonic watched as his two guests stared at him questionably before following him down the hall. The blur had to take a short breath as his hand rested upon another door handle. "Duck as soon as you walk in" he warned. "What? Why?" Silver asked, the two completely confused. Without getting an answer though, and with a swift movement, the door was open and the three walked in.

Instantly Sonic ducked his head down, who was soon followed by Shadow and Silver as they saw a cup flying towards them. They jolted as soon as they heard the object smash against the wall.

Upon seeing where it come from though, they realized that the worse was yet to come!

In just this one room alone, there were six young hedgehogs running rampant like wild dogs. Objects like vases, ornaments and such had been smashed on the floor, a young girl was jumping along sofa to sofa, a boy had taken a hold of a blender and was putting whatever food and papers he could find into it, another child was drawing all along the walls; So much was going on that they couldn't even tell who was doing what anymore. To make things all the more pleasurable, all of the children were screaming! The noise was unbearable!

"Can we go back outside?" Silver whispered desperately. Both hedgehogs were completely horrified to say the least. They turned to look at Sonic, just for any kind of explanation, or even an action on his part, but he did nothing. He just stood there and allowed all of this to happen. There wasn't any sign of an attempt either, it was as if he had just given up!

It was then that Shadow finally saw the heavy dark circles under his old rivals eyes. He had never seen him like this before.

When realizing that he was being looked upon, Sonic turned his head to face his two friends. Instead of his world famous grin, he gave a shy forced smile and held out his arm, "Meet the family" he said both sarcastically and very tiredly.

With that said the two looked back at the little horrors before them. The whole event just wasn't sinking in though.

"Sonic... Are these your children?" Shadow asked bewildered. "What! No!" the blue hedgehog replied, somewhat offended, "Their my brothers and sisters. How on Mobius am I old enough to have six kids?" he argued, feeling insulted over the matter. He walked towards one of the many crowded sofas and picked up the young girl who was bouncing on the cushions.

"How old are you anyway?" the ultimate life form asked, watching as the world hero dropped the girl on the floor and sat in the now free spot.

Sonic opened his mouth to answer, but before he could he had to reach out and take the noisy blender from his brothers hands. With his foot he kicked the young child onto the floor, who simply walked up to his older brother, screamed in his face and walked away.

Silver and Shadow once again exchanged a look, "Seriously, I don't think it was even that cold outside" the time traveler pushed. Shadow however rolled his eyes before joining his old rival on the now half empty sofa. Silver decided to remain standing as he gazed around the room once again. His eyes were drawn to the fire place, where upon the shelf above a row of framed photo's, most of them seemed to be of the kids when they were younger.

"So, this is where you have all your big adventures huh?" Shadow asked, watching the unruly children. Silver's ears pricked up to listen at the conversation, but kept his gaze at the photo's.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I kinda been, uhh..." he paused for a moment, think of the right term to use. "Lying?" Shadow offered, unable to hide the slight amusement he felt that. Sonic stifled a small awkward laugh, "Okay I guess you could say that" he confessed with a guilty smile.

A moment passed between the two before Silver spoke up, "What are their names?" he asked, looked up from the photo in his hands of a young married couple, the mother's belly round while with a preteen child held into her arms.

"Oh right-" Sonic started, realizing he forgot about that, he sat up quickly and started pointing them each out, "Um the pink girl is called Sonia, the twins are called Michel and James, the one drawing on the wall is Sammy, the small one in the corner reading is Manic, and the one Michel is hitting is Elizabeth- Wait a minuet! Michel stop that!" Sonic yelled, getting up from his place and running towards the two fighting.

Silver hadn't even noticed him do so though, nor did he hear the yells and crying that soon followed as he was too busy staring at the young child in the corner, the only child that didn't run around or make any noise at all. The young child had a light blue pelt and amber coloured eyes, just like the child he saw in the emerald... It was him, the Iblis Trigger.

"How many times have I told you not to hit her?!" Sonic's voice echoed through the room. The other children quietened down just a little so they could hear what was going on, each one smiling and laughing to one another, all except from Manic who simply watched instead.

Even though it was none of their business, Shadow and Silver couldn't help but watch also as the world renowned hero shook his brother by his arms. The younger hedgehog resisted from the hold as he kicked his older brother and lashed out at any moment given. "Let me go! It's not my fault she's an idiot!" he screamed out, followed by another kick to Sonic's stomach. The blue hedgehog narrowly missed the attack by ended up letting go of his younger sibling, who took that moment to escape.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as Sonic reached out and grabbed him by his sides, lifting him into the air. Michel screeched at the top of his lungs while lashing out with every means possible. All the while his siblings laughed and threw pieces of crumpled up paper at the thrashing hedgehog, angering the child even more, though they were mostly just hitting Sonic.

"STOP IT!" Sonic screamed out, neither one listening to him, instead the only effect it has was young Elizabeth crying once again. "No" he groaned, knowing that nothing could get worse. He moved Michel, with difficulty, into one arm and used the other to pick up the three year old.

"Take her" he demanded, passing the young girl to an unsuspecting Shadow, who had no idea what he was supposed to do. "Wait where are you going?" he asked, watching as Sonic ran to the stairs. He didn't get an answer, instead all he heard were heavy footsteps and the slow fading sound of a child's screams, except for the ones in his arms. He looked at her as if she would tell him what to do, all she did was cry though. Although, it was caught to his attention that- He wasn't sure but there seemed to be just something strange about her face.

"Sonic wait, I still have that urgent news to tell you!" Silver called, but his words were also placed upon deaf ears. He sighed, knowing that nothing but time was being wasted here. He walked up to Shadow, who was bouncing the crying three year old on his knee with desperation on his face, and stood next to him. His eyes once again trailed back to young Manic...

"Now what are we gonna do?" he asked, braking his gaze from the child and looking down at Shadow. Suddenly he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down to see one of the children, the one who looked constantly terrified with his big large puppy eyes. "Hey you're Sammy right?" Silver smiled friendly. His smile was short lived as the young hedgehog bent over and threw up on his boots.

"_SONIC!_"


	4. Abandoned

**No big news, just another update.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Silver grunted to himself as his hand lifted the disgusting towel into the air after cleaning the floor and his boots with it. He glared at the young child, the cause of the mess, whole simply stared back at him with his huge bug like eyes and quivering little lips. The light blue child didn't dwell on the glare long, before he dashed back to his pile of crayons and the wall he used as a canvas.

With a sigh, Silver turned his head back to the ultimate life form, who was still bouncing the squirming toddler in the air. The older one noticed his gaze and looked back, almost as if he was begging for a way out. However his lack of babysitting experience was the last thing on Silver's mind,"Sonic's been gone with his brother for a pretty long time Shadow. I really need to tell him about the Iblis Trigger" he sighed, his eyes laying briefly on the young hedgehog who read his book in the corner. The time traveler couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful that the subject of Iblis was being delayed by different reasons, it gave him more time to figure it out himself.

Shadow raised his brow, noticing his sudden glace, but decided not to ask. Instead he held the young child in his arms close to chest and stood up, "I'm gonna go find Sonic and ask him what to do with... this" he explained while nudging his head towards the fidgeting infant.

Silver watched as the older hedgehog walked away, leaving him alone with the four other children. With a slight feeling of dread and worry, the time traveler turned to the other children. He found it wasn't as bad as he originally thought however; the remaining four hedgehogs had pretty much settled down, now that the commotion and general excitement was over. James and Sammy were just playing together while Sonia was staring at herself in the mirror, posing all the while.

That just left Manic... Silver could feel anxiety rise within him as he just watched the young hedgehog read his book next to the fireplace. He just seemed so... peaceful. How could he possibly be the Iblis Trigger? He seemed the best behaved one out of all his family, and that included Sonic.

He had to look away, he could feel the nerves raced about in his stomach as Mephiles' words seemed to play around in his head.

_'You want me to kill a child?'_

_'-how many children's deaths did his actions cause? How many family's had died because of him?'_

His fists clenched against the towel he still held onto, while a swarm of butterflied danced around in his stomach. His mission seemed so clear to him at first, but now?

Silver felt the cold sweat run down his forehead, an irritation he had to deal with many times over his years. He placed the towel he held onto his head and smiled at the comfort. At least it was a comfort until he recognized the strong, bone chilling smell that greeted him as the end of the large cloth met with his nose. "BLEH!" Silver cried once realizing his mistake and dropping the sick covered towel to the ground.

Shadow gazed over his shoulder once hearing the time traveler cry, but decided to ignore it as nothing. He had enough with one baby in his arms. The young purple hedgehog squirmed in his hold, not liking the way she was being held. To make sure he knew, Elizabeth grabbed his large hand into her own small two, and bit into the white glove.

"Hey!" Shadow yelped in annoyance, ripping his hand away from the young infant who laughed with high pitched squeals. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" the black hedgehog snarled back, ignoring her look of glee as he continued up the small flight of stairs.

"Sonic! Silver needs you down stairs asap; and for your sake your baby better not have rabies-" Shadow suddenly stopped. His body tensed up while his stance stumbled awkwardly. His eyes were quick to lay upon the young blue hedgehog who sat on the hard wooden ground, leaning the back of his body up against a door. His knees were drawn to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them tightly. Shadow couldn't see his face as it was buried into his knees. All he could see was the young teens shoulder's shudder as pitiful sobs echoed around the room.

Shadow was at a complete loss. He had never, not once his life, ever seen the hero shed a single tear over anything. Not when he was close to death's door, not when his friends had been captured, not even after feeling he had failed the entire world. He had always shrugged his shoulders and moved on. To see him like this was just unworldly... He wasn't sure what to do.

Not feeling comfortable with the surprising situation, Shadow placed a closed fist to his lips and released a cough from the back of his throat. The blue hedgehog's ears flickered at the sound. When hearing that he was not alone, Sonic cried a sharp gasped and lashed his head around to see who was there. His gloved hands quickly raced to his cheeks and brushed away the wet streaks that marked his mussel. "What are you doing here?" he snapped, staring at the ultimate life form and his baby sister, who still squirmed unaffected.

Shadow wasn't effected by his tone either though, albeit a bit surprised. "Silver wanted to speak with you" he explained, still looking uneasily at the world hero. A moment of silence passed between the two, until Shadow broke the ice. "Why were you crying?" he asked.'

"I wasn't crying!" the teen snapped back instantly. His hands once again wiped his cheeks just in case any traces could be seen. "Michel lashed out at me and caught me in the eye" he mumbled defensively.

"I see" Shadow replied with an uncertainty, nodding his head slightly. His eyes glanced around the dim lit hallway, it was no more impressive then the rest of the house; dirty walls and ripped up flooring.

As the silence quickly grew, it was just as quick to be destroyed. A high pitched scream echoed through the other side of the door Sonic leaned against, while the sound of tiny fists banged against the hard wood. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" the blue blur screamed up, slamming his own fist against the door in response.

Shadow tensed up, he was completely out of his comfort zone and had know idea what to do or what to say. There is nothing worse them messing with family ties.

It wasn't long before the cries of the young child faded away, and Sonic rested his eyes upon the Ultimate Life form. A small, tired smile formed across his lips as he reached his arms out for the little purple girl. Shadow happily handed her over to her brother, glad to get her of his hands, and watched as the blue hero held her close to his chest and leaned his head upon hers.

A tired sigh passed through Sonic's lips, as the older hedgehog slowly sat down beside him. He watched the child with slight amusement and she sunk her tiny teeth into her brothers shoulder. The action was followed by a squeal of delight as she reached out a small hand towards the Life form. He, in turn, gasped her hand with only his finger and thumb and watched as she squeezed tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Shadow asked, his uncharacteristic smile once again turning serious as he spoke to the young hero. Sonic looked at him with a raised brow for just a second, before deciding there was no reason to protest. "I don't know" he confessed, "She's really under grown. Everyone thinks she's only a year old when they first see her. She can't run normally or anything, I-I... I just don't know."

He ran his fingers through his sisters purple quills and watched as made to grab his hands. Shadow observed the whole thing, he remained silent, allowing the blue blur to carry on. "The only thing I do know is that she's a mute" he said with a pitiful smile. "Are you sure?" Shadow asked, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Well I think so. I mean, Elizabeth is three years old and she hasn't said her first word yet... How else can you explain it?" Sonic replied somewhat frustrated, Shadow could tell, it was as if he had explained this many times before.

The black hedgehog simply nodded in response, he came close to taking his leave, but was stopped when Sonic spoke up. "Trouble is I can't really let her out of my sight, I think that's why Michel acts the way he does with her... but what else can I do? If I spend more time with him, then James will get upset, and if I put the two together Sonia will start acting up, and then Sammy will throw up and- and- Gah!" he cried, slamming his hands onto his forehead.

Shadow, knowing he wasn't leaving anytime soon, relaxed himself back down. "What about the other one?" he questioned, crossing his arms over as was usual with him. Sonic had to think for a moment, before his face list up in remembrance. "Oh yeah Manic! I keep forgetting about him" he laughed, until realization hit him like a shovel of what he just said. He slumped down against the wall further as a loathing frown rested across his muzzle. "He's the one who actually behaves himself and I treat him like crap!" he hissed.

The older hedgehog looked down, not knowing what to say next. This was the last kind of situation he ever expected to find himself in. "Fa- Sonic" he addressed using his real name for once, "Where are your parents?"

The question came at a slight surprise to young teen, he never thought of Shadow actually taking any interest in the back stories of anyone, especially his. Still, with a sigh he answered, "Mum died about three years ago, just after having Elizabeth. Apparently there was some kinda 'complication'" he said whilst quoting with his fingers. "- and I think that's why Lizzy is the way she is. The next day, my mum died in her sleep. I promised my dad I'd help look after the kids but... I guess that wasn't enough either" he mumbled.

Shadow raised his brow, unsure of what the hero meant, "What happened?" he asked, surprised himself by how truly curious he was. Sonic gazed at the floor as he remembered back towards that day, the day it all fell apart for him, "Last time he spoke to me was at night, right before I was putting the kids to bed", a small chuckle briefly escaped through his lips, "My dad always wanted me to be a hero, you know, saving the world and whatnot. I mean, I've always been fast, we knew it was strange, but my biggest dream as a kid was to become a world hero. Dad loved the idea. Mum? not so much. Anyway, the last night I saw him... all he said to me was 'be the hero', after that he just walked out of the house. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. I wanted to ask him, when he came back. I stayed up all night for him... but he didn't" he finished.

"He just walked out on you?" The Ultimate Life form questioned with disbelief. The teen simply snorted, "Worse. He was found three days later, just outside of town. He overdosed himself, so he wouldn't have to deal with us" he smiled bitterly. "What? He left you alone to look after your brothers and sisters? What the hell was wrong with him?" Shadow exclaimed, for once taking sympathy on the blue blur.

Sonic, feeling his back beginning to ache, moved the now sleeping young girl onto his shoulder, and used a free hand to help him off the ground, "Yeah well, it wasn't much difference other then him getting drunk every night" he grunted sounding just as bitter as he looked. Shadow said nothing, but instead stood up along side of the teen. He felt he had nothing more to ask or say, as the whole picture had basically been drawn out for him.

"Can I come out now?" A small whimpering nose shouted through the door once again. Sonic through his head back and let out a long and frustrated growl. His hand rested upon his forehead, where he could feel a staggering headache coming on. He looked towards Shadow with apologetic eyes as he handed the child over to his former rival once again, and just like before he did not seem to pleased with having her back, especially as he managed to get rid of her once.

"I'm sorry, it's just while I deal with... this one" he explained desperately, forgetting his brothers name. "Michel" Shadow corrected. "Shut up!" the teen hissed, taking his attention away from the older hedgehog and to the door where he mentally prepared himself for what awaited.

Shadow took that moment as his cue to leave, though he was temporarily stopped by the young hero. "Hey, if she wakes up or anything, just through a few things into a blender and give it to her would you?" he requested. The black mammal lowered his eye lids in response, before once again turning to take his leave.

"Shadow?"

He once again stopped and turned his head to look at his younger companion, "Yes?" he questioned, with plenty of annoyance in his voice. The younger hedgehog simply stared at the bottom of the door, refusing to look at him as he spoke, "There's no need to tell anyone what I said... right?" he mumbled, lowing his head down further.

Shadow stared at him, knowing that look all to well. It was the look when you felt shamed, like everything was upon you and you were the one to blame. It was a look he had used often, a look he managed to put behind him, and the look the world famous hero had started to use as well. It was guilt.

He knew there was only one way to answer, "I don't see why, you did nothing wrong" he said proudly, as if he was defending himself.

Sonic head turned to face him, worry starting to fill in his eyes while his mussels tensed up. "Please-" he started to beg, but was cut off instantly. "However, it's not my place to say anything. It's up to you" he finished, leaving Sonic to relax just a little. On that note, Shadow turned his back to him and descend towards the stairs, knowing he had left Sonic to think.

Still, he found himself thinking as well. If Sonic hadn't of wanted anyone to know what had happened... why did he tell him?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Done!**

**Woaw, I can't believe how long it took me to finish that 'o3o**

**Btw, the last bit is NOT implying Sonadow in this story, so don't think it's anything like that. It implies something... but not that!**

**Ugh, my hands hurt now T^T**

**Hope this chapter what to your liking, please leave a review so I can be motivated to write more.**

**Peace out xoxox**


End file.
